cdswalkthroughfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Relationship
Ash's Relationship Family Aiden Ketchum Aiden is Ash's Father Ash admires and respect his father immensely which contribute his decision becoming a Pokemon Trainer and his dream to become a Pokemon Master. Aiden also cared about his Son and supported him and often act as a adviser to Ash when he feel down. Delia Ketchum Ash cares very much about his mother but gets annoyed when she embarrasses him. Ash does appreciate when his mother comments on how much he has grown as a person and as a Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash is very grateful that his mother supports him whenever he gets ready to go on another journey or watches his Pokémon League battles. Serena Gabena Serena is one of Ash's closest friends as they first meet when they were little. At first, Ash didn't remember his encounter with Serena but seeing the handkerchief he used to mend her injury when they were little, after she trips and hurt herself when a Poliwag startled her, is when he remembered their meeting in Pallet Town. When he was going to his next Gym and asked her what she was gonna do next, Ash formally ask Serena if she wanted to travel with him and the group which she happily accepted. Ash would give helpful advice to Serena and supports her. Also, Ash would help Serena whenever she needed it and she has done the same for him. When Serena went looking for Ash, after he lost his first attempt to get his last badge to enter the Kalos League, they ended up having an argument, although it wasn't entirely a disagreement as she was just trying to help him get over his depression. Ash nearly lost himself if not for Serena reminding him of who he is as she told him how the friend she knows is full of energy, a leader, always tries his best, he's positive, he never gives up and he hangs in there until the very end. Also, Ash was even told by Serena that he was not acting like the friend she knows and wanted the real him back then left. Understanding what Serena meant and realizing how wrong he was to be so hard on her, Ash got over his depression. After meeting back up with her, Ash showed Serena how truly sorry he was for lashing out at her by thanking her for talking and knocking, due to being thrown a couple snowballs by her, some sense into him. Also, Ash was very oblivious about Serena's crush on him. Before going their separate ways, Ash felt happy when Serena told him how glad she was that she came with him and that she admired him a whole lot. Ash hears Serena say that the next time they see each that he was gonna like the person she grows into then was given possibly a kiss and was thanked for everything he did for her. 2 year later after they graduate from Pokemon Academy where Serena became Kalos Queen but also famous Top Coordinator while Ash became Champion of all Nine Pokemon Region just before graduating Serena decide to confess her feeling for Ash by knitting a scarf for him during the mid winter season however Serena encountered problems such as her shyness and the new-found competition with the many other female admirers for Ash's affections. When Serena finally attempted to give it to him, she saw Ash wearing a scarf his mother had knitted for him, which made her sadly back down as she thought another girl gave it. As she ran off and cried over the scarf alone, she was approached by Prince Leaden who rule over an Pokemon Paradise called Poketropius, who captured her with his Magnemite and Magneton and tried escaping with her, but Ash's Raisorgan and Pikachu defeated them and rescued her; the scarf she made was ripped in the battle. When Leaden plot to started a large scale invasion while Ash and the others worked together to stop Leaden and infiltrated Poketropius they wonder into the Illusion of Memories which dredges up old memories, the red scarf — which Serena was in the process of repairing — got loose from her bag and wrapped around Ash, sharing her memories and corresponding feelings with him. Left utterly bewildered after witnessing how long Serena had loved him Ash has became fiercely protective of Serena, even bashful in her presence. While exploring the ruin in Poketropius Ash later saw Serena knitting the red scarf and realised it was for him, to which he stopped wearing his mother's scarf. As he spent time interacting with Serena, Ash began to experience a special kind of happiness he had never felt before and realise that her being was irreplaceable and essential to him. Eventually, in their moment alone, Ash confessed that he was in love with her, which left Serena speechless. However, when Leaden hold Maya hostage and Leaden demand her to come with him Serena, after giving the red scarf to Ash, complied to Leaden demand and pretended to accept his offer, much to Ash's shock and confusion when she said goodbye to him. As Ash was chasing after them, he was greatly saddened because Serena did not deny Leaden's statement that they would be married. Ash attempt to chase after them but fail and the scarf was destroyed. After recovering three days later, the broken-hearted Ash fell into a state of great depression and came very close to giving up on everything. Still, it wasn't until his Pokemon his Mother and Misty helped him realise how deep and unwavering Serena's feelings for him truly were that his mental strength returned, and he set out to rescue her. Once he reunited with Serena, she apologised to Ash for her earlier act, but he replied that he understood why she had to do it, and he should be the one to apologise. As Ash and Serena reunited with the rest of their friends and defeated Leaden thwarted his scheme then happily took a small remnant of Serena's replacement scarf that was callously ripped by Leaden, saying that even in its ruined state, he would cherish it forever, which left her on the brink of tears of joy by his kind gesture. After Leaden defeat Ash reiterated his love for Serena and stated that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, much to her happiness, and the two had their first kiss upon returning from Poketropius After several months of dating, Ash and Serena got married and Serena relinquish her title Kalos Queen to Maya and retire from Pokemon Showcase and eventually they had two children together. When Ash become extremely busy with several responsibility such as resolving unnatural disaster that has occur in several region aside from his responsibility at Champion of all nine region Serena remained supportive of him and his increased responsibilities. She tries to keep Chase and Anna happy despite his frequent absences, even though she also yearned for her husband to be home more often. After the Incident in Saffron City, Ash's schedule lessened, and he was able to spend more time at home, making Serena happier once more Children Ash's first child is a rambunctious boy named Chase, and his second child is a lovely girl named Anna. Ash is shown to be a loving and doting parent towards his children, often playing with them whenever he has free time. Although Chase love his father and was overjoyed when they spend time together, their relationship had been strained due to Ash increased responsibility and Chase feeling neglected and became resentful as his father never being around Friends and Traveling Companion Misty Skye When Ash first met Misty, they didn't get off on the right foot with one another, after he borrowed her bike to save his Pikachu's life which got accidentally destroyed by Pikachu's Thundershock attack. At first, Ash didn't want Misty around and disliked that she kept following him as she was gonna follow him until he paid her back for her accidental destroyed bike. However, Ash changed his opinion about Misty as she eventually became a mentor to him and helped him become a great Pokémon Trainer. Also, Ash grew to care for Misty and became best friends with her. Ash would always have Misty's back just like she has his. After their travels in Kanto, Ash and Misty traveled through the Orange Islands and Johto together. Also, Ash and Misty have a friendly rivalry with each other as they even tease each other from time to time. They sometimes try to show each other up as they appear as overconfident towards each other and their even competitive as well. Ash and Misty have their fights, although some of them almost destroyed their friendship, but they manage to patch things up in the end. After their journey through Johto, Ash and Misty part ways when she was forced to run the Cerulean Gym while her sisters went on an “around the world” cruise, which they had won as a prize in a beauty contest. After Misty got her bike back as it was repaired by the Viridian City’s Nurse Joy and was returned to her, Ash was happy that his friend would get to her hometown much faster but she became upset with him when she believed that the repayment for her bike was the reason she traveled with him in the first place. Ash was clueless when Misty ran out the Pokémon Center all upset but Brock helped him see that she wanted to continue traveling with them. Finding Misty in trouble, Ash and Brock rush to her defenses then assured her that their journey together was never truly about the repayment for her bike. After everything was resolved, Ash and Misty part ways to go back to their hometowns. Despite no longer traveling together, Ash and Misty, who decided to run the Cerulean Gym full time, maintain their strong friendship for one another. Brock Harrison Ash and Brock are best friends as they traveled together in Kanto. When Brock stayed with Professor Ivy for awhile, Ash understood his reasons. After his best friend return, Ash and Brock traveled together from Johto through Sinnoh. Through their travels, Ash grew to consider Brock like a big brother figure to him and was one of his mentors as he would give him helpful advice to better himself as a Trainer or to see through his mistakes. Ash and Brock are always there for each other. They don't usually fight with one another but they had small fallout but makeup pretty quickly. Ash and Brock almost lost their friendship once when one of Team Rocket's tricks got out of hand but they mend it when the truth came clear. In addition, Ash and Brock would have practice battles together. They officially parted ways after their travels in Sinnoh when Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and Ash continued traveling to fulfill his ambitions. After going their separate ways, Ash and Brock maintain their lasting friendships with one another. Tom Herbert Ash and Tom are Best Friends and the two of them travel together through many Region together since the start his Journey to the Johto Region. Tom had become one of Ash's best friends and strongest bonds among his male friends and share a really closed bond as his friend. Raymond Williams Ash and Raymond have known each other since they were little as they grew up together. Unlike with Gary he treat Ash fairly and still are friends and eventually began travel alongside Ash through the Johto Region June Emery Brendan Birch May Hartwell Max Hartwell Lucas Damian Dawn Berlitz Clive Rowan Hilbert Blake Ash and Hilbert are best friends the two of them are very similar in term personality and their love for Pokemon and became quick friends and Hilbert developed strong respect for Ash since then. Hilda Whitney Iris Lemouri Cilan Triton Calem Xavier Clemont Dysler Bonnie Dysler Elio Kukui Selene Mulberry Lillie Nevermind Mallow Kanoi Lana Frye Kiawe Havey Sophocles Boltner Gou Hoshikawa Victor Woods Gloria Tate Koharu Sakuragi Keith Steele Alice Zager Andy Zager Rivals Ian Rorke Ash's relationship with Ian was a form of extreme rivalry due to their conflicted personalities Ash was amazed how strong and powerful Ian is due to his wide experience as Pokemon Trainer and defeat Ash in his first Pokemon Battle and harshly criticized Ash ability as a Trainer this and Ash became greatly affected by his words strives to prove to him he a better Trainer Aiden noted that Ash and Ian polar opposite of each other in term of personality ideal and in regard their beliefs of raising and training their Pokémon, Ash and Ian could't ignore each other if they try due to being rivals. Ash try his hardest to prove Ian wrong about his skills as Trainer due to seeing him as a Looser and a unskilled Trainer due to Ash's rash attitude and recklessness. Ironically Ian and Ash are similar in many ways as noted by Aiden, Like Ash Ian was inspired become Pokemon Trainer and Ian does genuinely show care and respect for his Pokemon in spite of his many harsh treatments toward them and has strong sense of justice and greatly despise criminal and Pokemon Poacher who harm Pokemon most likely due to being the Son of Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket. Ash pride was greatly hurt after Ian defeated him in Indigo Plateau and criticized him that his abilities was far beyond Charizard and not being able to commanded it. After speaking with his Father Ash decide to learn from mistake and to improved himself and resolved to Defeat Ian once for all and catch up to him Though their Rivalry continue throughout series where Ian often either taunt Ash or ignoring him where constantly desired Ian to acknowledge him and prove that his way raising and training is best way to make a Pokemon stronger but Ian still reject it as noted by Ash's Father Ian fear if he acknowledge Ash he would admit that he lack something that Ash has especially when he witness Ash's Pokemon how fast has gone and try to keep ahead of Ash to avoid admitting this fact. From his many battle with Ian Ash slowly matured as a Pokemon Trainer and began focusing training his Pokemon and mostly treated his Pokemon with care and respect also he fully understand Ian's Training and Battle Style well including strengths of his own Pokemon. Ash shown to understand Ian in personal level throughout their entire rivalry knowing that Ian deeply down truly care and respect his Pokemon and good person and would defend him from N who accuse him for making his Pokemon do thing they don't want to do and that Ian's Pokemon share the same desire as Ian does which made Ash Respect him Garry Oak Paul Miller Trip Gramer Alain Meitzen Gladion Nevermind Pokemon Pikachu Pikachu is Ash's Starter Pokémon, partner, and best friend; even though they had a rough start at first, they are nearly inseparable. Pikachu has always been on Ash's side during his journey. They protect each other from trouble and would stand up for each other. A lot of people see that they're perfect partners. Despite their friendship, Ash does butt heads with Pikachu at times but they don't stay that way for long. Whenever Pikachu fell victim to someone's control, Ash would always help him and give him enough encouragement to break free from it, although he was successful a couple of times but there have been times the control would be too strong for him to break free from but he never gives up on getting through to his best friend no matter how tough the hold was on him. Also, when the other way around occurs, Ash was given the strength to break free from someone's control when he would hear Pikachu's voice calling out to him, which shows how strong their friendship for one another is. Butterfree Butterfree was Ash's very first Pokémon he ever caught and in Kanto as a Caterpie. Ash cares very much about Butterfree and in return he was extremely loyal to him. Although, during his time as a Metapod, Ash had to rescue him when it was taken by a Beedrill but ran away on the first try. When he successfully got to him the second try, Buterfree believed that Ash abandoned him and didn't care about him at all. However, Ash was able to earn his forgiveness by assuring that him he'll never run away from his friends again and when he try to protect him from a Beedrill but he ended up protecting him from it instead. Ash released Butterfree to start a family with its mate, a pink Butterfree, but he knows he will always be friends with him no matter what. Pidgeot Venusaur Charizard Blastoise Kingler Primeape Muk Tauros Lapras Snorlax Heracross Bayleef Quilava Croconaw Noctowl Donphan Swellow Sceptile Corphish Torkoal Glalie Ambipom Staraptor Torterra Infernape Buizel Gliscor Garchomp Unfezant Dewott Emboar Servine Scraggy Leavanny Palpitoad Gigalith Krookodile Greninja Talonflame Hawlucha Goodra Noivern Decidueye Lycanroc Incineroar Naganadel Melmetal Dragonite Rhygron Emernite Dragozard Raisorgan Solareon Neosis Elite Four and Champion Inoba Kelvin Herbert Kelvin is Tom's Father and Ash's mentor who help Ash in Training his Pokemon and share a strong father and son like bond Kanto and Johto Hoenn Steven Stone Sinnoh Cynthia Kyle Flint Lee Unova Alder Brodie Kalos Diantha Quatlane Others Professor Samuel Oak Professor Collin Elm Professor Donald Birch Professor Hershel Rowan Professor Aurea Juniper Professor Augustine Sycamore Professor Milo Kukui